Christmas Victory
by Hibisha
Summary: Every year, she loses to the insufferable boy next door. This year, Heather does not plans on losing. But then again, neither does he. Warning: Contains Fluff.


Hibisha: Idk why I suddenly got the urge to write this. Its not even Christmas!

TOBF: Feeling chipper happy are we?

Hibisha: Maybe-but still! Idk where the inspiration came from, where the plot came from, where the idea came from or anything. I just sat down and wrote it.

TOBF: Hibs, go home, you're drunk.

Hibisha: I AM home. Anyways, I don't own Inazuma Eleven, just my two OCS and the plot. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>It was snowing. Albeit gently, but it was snowing. Heather Bell snuggled deeper into her bed, her covers pulled in over her head. The blonde girl had nothing against snow but the sight of it reminded her that the day was coming closer-their birthday. Specifically, hers and Shirou's. With a moan, she buried her face in her pillow. Oh God, she couldn't go through this shit anymore.<p>

Each year, the two best friends would compete on who would give the other a more surprising gift-he won each damned year. Their birthdays-which were incidentally falling on the same day as Christmas, would be the talk of the whole school. Fubuki had a habit of going a wee bit over board with his parties. Now that it was their _Sweet Sixteen_, Heather had no doubt that the boy had something big planned. Finally deciding that sleeping her time away was not going to help her win, she sat up, her covers falling off-just to come face to face with said boy.

"Morning sleepy head," Shirou greeted her cheerfully as she gave a loud groan and flopped back into her bed, pulling her blanket over her head once more, "I hope you don't mind me intruding into your room like this but the window was unlocked and I took it as an invitation." _Mind? _Yeah, she did mind. Not that the imprudent brat would care. Heck. She could install bars on her window and boy wouldn't get the hint. Or if he did, he'd ignore it.

Shirou Fubuki, her 16 year old neighbour yanked the blanket off leaving her lying there cold turkey. Glaring at him, she sat up, folding her arms over her chest. She didn't speak but let her blue eyes do the talking.

"Aw com'on!" Shirou said grinning, "Don't be that mad! Or is it that," his grin disappeared to be replaced by that insolent grin of his, "You're not mad at me for barging in your room but because you know you're going to lose this year-again." Heather made a split second decision and jumped at the boy, putting every ounce of her energy into the punch. He dodged, as usual. Smiling, he threw her blanket at her.

"It's time for you to get up!" he sang as he made his way to the window. Now, any normal person would use the door but Shirou was far from normal. His room and hers were connected by this very small-and narrow-catwalk which he had mastered how to cross. Needless to say Heather's privacy had gone from 5% to 0% in a day. She dragged her body out of bed and made her way over to her bathroom. Firmly locking the door behind her-never trust a Fubuki-she discarded her clothing and stepped underneath the showerhead, hot water spraying all over her body. After she was fully awake and mentally functioning, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself with her towel.

After she was fully dressed, she made her way downstairs, where upon entering the kitchen, she was greeted by her mother and none other than Shirou himself. Her heart skipped a beat. Oh yeah, it didn't help that she had a crush on the nutter. He grinned at her as her mother scolded her for not getting up early. That cheeky bastard. He knew her mother would be in a bad mood since she was up late. He had come to gloat. She thanked her lucky stars for giving her mother a short lived temper. Sitting down, she began to think up of different gifts, blatantly ignoring the albino boy.

_A scarf? Ugh, too simple. A scarf that looks like a jacket?...What the fuck am I even thinking now? How about a jacket that can make you invisible-yeah right, like I'd ever give something like that up if I found it._

She snapped out of her thoughts and gave Shirou a questioning look. What was he planning this year? Surely there must be a limit to how many surprises one can give the other. Last year, she had given him a guitar only to have him gift her a tour of Paris. The year before that it was an autograph from her favourite band. Frankly, Heather found that this competition was slightly unfair since he was always loaded with cash and she was always broke. But she was determined that this year, she would win. So she got up, put on her jacket and shoes and made her way out of her house. Their birthdays were a week away. Right now, she needed to get to school. It was their last day before the winter break and Heather needed to chat with her cousin. Scowling, she was fairly aware of the fact that her slightly over bearing and over achieving shadow was following her, grinning. That made her walk even faster, determined to not let victory go to him that year. She was still thinking up of ideas when she bumped into what seemed to be made of steel. Looking up, she saw Hiroto Kiyama standing there. He was clearly waiting for Shirou since after apologizing, he engaged himself into a heated discussion with him. Heather wondered why the overly popular teen was even friends with her-she was an introvert.

Soon, Shirou and Hiroto were interrupted as the final two pieces of their posse joined them: Kazemaru Ichirouta and Terumi Afuro. Heather quickly made herself invisible-hanging out with the most popular guy was annoying but having rumours about how she was hanging out with the top _four_ popular boys of the school would kill her street credit. Besides, she didn't even hang out with the rest of them-it was Shirou she knew and that also only because he and she had been friends since kindergarten. She spotted her red headed cousin near the main gates and made a run for it.

"Madison Harp!" she hissed, dragging the cheerleader away from her clique, "I need your help!" Madison turned to look at her cousin with her big blue eyes sparkling with amusement. How was it that the two were supposed to be cousins but one looked like a Goddess and one failed to even look like a girl? Madison smiled at her.

"Heather! Lemme guess, it's the gift?" Heather rolled her eyes. Everyone knew about their little game by now. Madison shook her head.

"Sorry Heather," she said, her face trying-and failing-to look regretful, "But there is no gift on this planet which can top what he has planned for tomorrow night." Tomorrow night? Oh yeah, Christmas. Birthday. Shit.

"You know what he has planned?" she cried, incredulous, "Why won't you tell me?" Madison shrugged, her short red hair bouncing.

"Everyone knows but he'd kill anyone who spoilt his surprise." She said in a dead pan voice. Heather deflated. Deciding that skipping school was probably the best idea-not like it would be the first time anyways-she headed over to the mall. After hours of aimlessly roaming about, she headed back home, dreading the day to come. Oh God, she had no gift let alone better than what he was getting her. Looking up, she realized she was standing in front of a shop which sold decorations. Without knowing why, she entered the place, looking around. A purple haired lady greeted her.

"Hiya! My name is Zonex Krypton. What can I get for you?"

"Something cheap yet intriguing." Heather's response was immediate yet so morose that one wouldn't even expect it at a funeral. She had given up all hope of winning this year. Zonex put a perfectly manicured nail on her chin and frowned, her turquoise eyes darkening.

"I have just the thing you're looking for!" she suddenly cried, snapping her fingers and her smile wide as Heather's backyard. She led Heather to a display of Christmas tree ornaments. Heather raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to buy a bauble?" she said, feeling as if the lady had lost her mind. Zonex shook her head, and gave Heather a pencil and a pad.

"Just give me any shape and I'll get it made for you!" she declared cheerfully, "If it's too complex then I will charge 40$ but regular shapes cost $30." Heather felt a smile stretch across her slightly-blue-from-the-cold lips. _Oh God or Goddess or whatever! Thank you! _Pulling out her wallet, she pushed a picture in front of the woman.

"Can you make a 3-D bauble looking like this?" Heather felt her heart skip several beats as the woman took the picture and eyes it with apprehension.

"Fine!" she declared, easing Heather out of her anxiousness, "I'll make it and you can pick it up by tomorrow evening." Heather grinned. Perfect. Just in time for the party.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday to you Shirou!" she sang as she walked into his house the next night, "And happier Birthday to me!" Just as she had expected, Shirou had thrown a huge party, inviting everyone from school. Heather grinned. Ah, so many people get to witness Fubuki's final downfall. She could hardly wait. Not that many people were there this early. Only their close friends were there right now. Shirou was wearing a navy blue sweater and black jeans. His hair was as messy as it usually was so Heather ruffled it a bit more. She was wearing a pair of blue slacks and a white blouse. That was just about as girly as she could get.<p>

"You seem to be in a chipper mood today." He said, running a hand through his hair which immediately fell back into its original messy state, "You win a lottery or something?" Heather shook her head, laughing.

"It's a secret." She said, amused and excited. He raised his eyebrow.

"Seriously," he said, teasing her, "seeing you this happy is kinda nauseating. What gives?" What gives? Ohohoho! Fubuki had no idea what was headed his way. This year, she knew she had the more surprising gift. She'd _love_ to see the look on his face when he found out he had lost. She had been dreaming about it for years and now she was about to live her dreams. Who said dreams didn't come true?

"I am in love!" she declared, waltzing in the partially filled lounge. _In love with the fact you're going down anyways, _she thought with a grin. Suddenly all activity ceased to exist in the room. All the chatter died down and a hush fell among the crowd. Well, a crowd of ten or so people. Heather stared at them and they stared back at her blankly. There was a loud crash from behind her. She turned to see Shirou standing there looking flabbergasted and a broken vase next to him. Heather raised her eyebrow. Was there something on her face?

"That's wonderful!" Madison said, breaking through the silence, "Erm-who is this person you have fallen in love with?" Heather gave her a funny look. Was there something wrong with her today?

"I'm not in love with a person." she said, trying to clear the air, "Rather, I'm in love with this day." Sudden sighs of relief spread all over the room. Heather felt her mind being blown away. Everyone was acting really strange. Hiroto had looked as if someone had just told him he had cancer and then told him that it was a hoax. Shaking her head, she gave Shirou a confused smile. The albino boy was clearing up the mess he had made. He did not meet her eyes but walked off, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>"So what'd you get me this year?" Shirou demanded, eyeing her empty hands. She grinned walked off to where her coat hung and pulled out the box. Handing it to him, she smirked as he gave the tiny box a questioning look. It was well past midnight and the party was over with. Now it was just a couple of Shirou's close friends hanging out. That meant her, Hiroto, Kazemaru and Terumi.<p>

"It's not a bomb is it?" he asked casually, opening it. She saw surprise flitting across his face as he pulled out a miniature version of himself. Heather grinned as he stared at it in awe. He stared at it for a while before breaking into a grin.

"It's good," he admitted, "but it's got nothing on what I have for you!" Heather felt her high spirit go plummeting down a ravine.

"Oh really?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest, "And just what is it exactly Mr. Perfect, that you have got for me?" She began to mentally prepare herself for any kind of present he might give her. She was still debating whether he'd be foolish enough to gift her a car when she felt something soft press against her lips. She froze.

Shirou pulled back and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Happy 16th Heather-chan! And Merry Christmas!" Then he quickly made a run for it. Heather felt dizzy. Shirou stopped at the doorway and looked back at her, smirking.

"Come to think of it," he added cheerfully, adding insult to injury, "I'm in love with today too." She felt her cheeks flame up.

"YOU STUPID SHITHEAD!"

Yes, he had definitely won this year as well.

* * *

><p>Hibisha: *face desk*<p>

TOBF: Uhhh….review?


End file.
